One more moment
by Shadilverlover
Summary: How Shadow handles the fact that his lover, Silver is dead. And something surprising happens to him. Read to find out more. Contains Shadilver Silvadow ShadowxSilver


Well heres another one of my one-shoot Shadilver stories. I hope you like it guys ^_^!

Shadow/Silver/Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze The Cat(c) by Sonic Team/SEGA  
Fanfiction by me

Of all people, I never thought that you would be the first to leaves us. You were so young so full of happiness and joy, but yet you had to leave us. It's not you're fault thou. None of us suspected that our old enemy Mephiles would return and so cruelly take you away from us. I can still remember how you tried you're best not to leave us and especially me but the injury was far beyond repair.

I can still remember you're last words. You're words had never left my head. "Be happy". Those words ring ever minute in my mind as a never forgetting song on the radio.

.

.

.

"How can **I** be **happy** without **you**?" I shouted as tears began to run on my muzzle. I couldn't take it anymore. Silver was my everything. He was the bright light in my darkness. He was my happiness.

''Please Silver come back, for just a moment. That's all I need **a moment.''**

I collapse on my knees with my head down near a grave where my darling Silver lies there.

.

.

.

"Shadow"

.

.

.

"Huh?" was that...

"Silver?" I whispered quietly.

.

.

.

Nothing.

Sight, I guess I'm just hearing things.

I looked again on Silvers grave stone. Tears started to fill my eyes again, but I tried to hold them.

Memories began to float in my head.

Our first date. Oh it was one of my best days I've ever had. We dance we laughed and had our very first kiss under the moon light. The moon light shined on you as you're fur showed a bright silver color. You muzzles had the cutes blush I have ever seen. And you're eyes. Oh there were the most beautiful amber eyes in the world. They shined even in the darkest places.

Yupe you were special Silver. Like our first kiss. You're lips were so soft and had a sweet taste of strawberry as they connected with mine. Every one of your kisses was special to me. But now I will never feel them ever again. I never had a chance to receive a last kiss from you Silver.

I wiped the tears as they escaped from my crimson eyes. I begged to sob quietly as my memories of Silver saddened me even more.

"Shadow"

"Huh?" there it was again. I looked away from the gravestone as I looked around to find that voice as the voice seemed so familiar. Nothing. I was alone no one was here besides me and Silvers grave stone. I sighted as I laid my eyes on Silvers grave stone once again. But I instantly was shocked as I saw something that was impossible to see.

"S-Silver?" I shutter as I couldn't believe what was I was seeing.

He only giggled and responded:

"What's the matter Shadzy? It's seem like you saw a ghost." he giggle once again. Oh how I missed his childish giggles. But I shook my head.

"No this is a dream or I'm seeing things. You're supposed to be dead" that last sentence hit my heart hard as tears began to run thru my muzzle.

"Shadow" said Silver as he was coming towards me. I looked closely to Silver he was all blues-ish-white except his eyes remain it beautiful amber color. I also notice he had wings behind him.

His an angel.

My angel.

Silver hugged me as I laid there on my laps. I was surprised as I returned the hug and could actually feel his warm and soft fur thru my fingers.

"Is this real?" I whispered.

"Yes Shadow this is real" he whispered backed with his soft voice that I missed so much.

"Thou I'm not alive Shadow. I'm now an angel." said Silver as he released the hug and showed his beautiful big wings to me. I was right he's an angel. A beautiful angel. I smiled brightly seeing Silver like this, but then my smile fated.

"What's the matter Shadow?" asked with a hint of sadness. I looked strait to his burning amber eyes.

"It's well um... how am I able to see you Silver? I thought angels are invisible in our eyes." I said still not really believing my lover is right in front of me.

He smiled kindly.

"I'm here because you called me" now I was confused.

"Me? But-but how? I didn't do anything." I just stared at Silver as he giggled again.

"Oh you silly. Don't you remember how moments ago you asked to see me? **Just a moment**" smiled Silver as he explained. Then it hit me I do remember!

I stared at Silver and hugged him with tears in my eyes.

"What's the matter Shadow? Why are you crying?" asked Silver.

"I'm just glad that I could actually see and feel you" another tear rolled down my muzzle.

"So how long can you stay here?" I asked since I kind of knew he won't be here forever.

"For about 10 minutes" said Silver as he nuzzled into my chest fur. I scratched behind his ear and earned a purr from him. I chuckled at his cuteness.

"Shadow?" said Silver in a quiet yet lovely tone.

"Hm?"

"Are you happy?" that question hit me like an arrow.

"N-No, without you Silver I don't have any happiness left." I shuttered, the emotion came over me again.

"Shadow" Silver began as he played with my chest fur.

"Without me you can be as much happy as before. You just need to let people help you. Sonic is your friend he's the one who wants to help you the most." smiled Silver as he looked into my eyes and continue.

"And so does Blaze, you can talk to her if you ever feel sad or depressed. She's the only one who could understand you the most since me and her are really close. Almost like brother and sister."

"I don't know if I can" I said looking down to my lap.

"Just try Shadow. What else do you got to lose? And who knows maybe you'll even find new love?"

"No! You're the only love of my life Silver! No one is going to replace you." I said as I hold Silver's shoulders.

"At least try to be happy." smiled Silver as he holds my hand. He always can make me calm with his smile. I just smiled back at him.

"Okey, I'll try, for **you**." I calmly said.

Then Silver looked into the sky and said.

"It's time I must go now Shadow." he let go of my hands and stood up and just as he was about to fly out.

"Wait, please don't go!" I shouted as I clearly didn't wanted him to leave.

"I'm sorry Shadow, but I must. I can't be here forever."

"But at least could..." I couldn't say it since from all the sobbing my through began to hurt.

Silver looked at me and smiled. He got closer to me and with his two hands he holds my muzzle. I looked at his amber eyes as they met my crimson ones.

''Till next time, Shadow'' he whispered quietly as his lips connected to mines. It felt so good to feel those soft lips of his once again.

As the kiss ended Silver let go of me and smiles. I smiled back as he slowly disappeared.

Then my ears twitched as heard someone shouting my name. I turned around and saw Sonic and Blaze with worried faces. It seems that there looking for me. I chuckled. I guess Silver was right they do care for me.

As I was about to leave I looked once again to the grave.

''Till next time, Silver.'' I said and left to meet Sonic and Blaze.

''Shadow!'' shouted the two as they finally saw me.

''We were so worried Shadow.'' Said Blaze as she hugged me.

''Don't worry Blaze I'm fine'' I returned the hug that surprise Blaze a little bit.

''Well good to have you back Shadow. Want come over to our house? I'll make some chili dogs.'' Sonic said as he pats my back.

''Sure, why not?'' I smiled as began to go to their house.

''Strange. Shadow **never** agrees to go to our house especially when I cook. I wonder what happened to him while he was here.'' Sonic whispered to Blaze.

''Well what ever happened to him it made him happy, and that's good.'' Blaze whispered back.

''So are you coming or not?'' I shouted as the two were a bit far behind me.

''Ups, sorry. Were coming.'' They said in unison and ran to catch up with me.

Far from the tree Mobians.

''Take good care of him guys.'' Silver whispered as he disappeared once again.


End file.
